sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Raxis L'ygr
Raxis L'ygr is a human from the planet Garqi — an unassuming world of fertile plains, tucked away into an unimportant corner of the Outer Rim Territories. Well considered to be boring, Garqi provides most of the foodstuffs for both the Core Worlds as well as the three sectors it finds itself to be a part of named the Cassandran Worlds. Its main exports over the era of Imperial control were luxury foodstuffs such as beans for gourmet caf, as well as the business his parents partook in — a potent liquor known as Cassandran choholl. During the Empire's reign, Garqi was one of many worlds in the sector divided by the Imperial bureaucrats and their way of life was greatly changed. No longer simple farmers, they found themselves being compensated by supply for delivery into Imperial compounds. Raxis' parents, Korrid and Moira, found themselves to be many of the upset citizens in a sector that contained multiple planets of would be free citizens. However, during Imperial occupation little was done to remove the forces that had garrisoned themselves in their midst. Time went by, and rumor spread of a battle over a planet named "Endor". Raxis' parents joined a resistance group that was created at Garqi Ag University. Due to the Battle of Endor the garrisoned Imperial forces realigned, and the only remaining units were a pair of Victory Star Destroyers and a few flights of TIE fighters. The students of the university began a fight that shortly thereafter won the Garqians their independence, not without claiming the lives of Raxis' family. A now-orphaned 7 year old, Raxis inherited his parents farm but was ushered to live with good family friends at the neighboring settlement. It was during those years that he learned at the newly repaired school as slowly the Republic began to reattach itself to the rest of the galaxy. A slow process, it was the Cassandran worlds that realigned first, and by the time he was 17 a recruiter for the New Republic Military visited the planet. With little left for him at home, he sold a portion of his family's farm to his foster parents pending a rule that his family's house would always be his, but the farmland would be theirs. With his future before him, he took to the stars. As a small note, he is rarely seen without his faithfully loyal R3 astomech unit, R3-V10 – or "Vee-Ten" for short. RP Logs *Raxis Gets Pinned - Freshly elated with the passing of his Flight Cadet training, Raxis gets an unexpected suprise. *Garbage to Deal With - An alert is sounded, and Ghost Squadron answers as Raxis finds himself in his first taste of space combat. *Nexu Hunting, Part 1 - A continuation to Mayhem Aboard the OS Paladin (see Kesander). Brave military personnel hunt for the two missing Nexu. *Nexu Hunting, Part 2 - The exciting conclusion to the hunt for the vicious Nexu that stalk within the bowels of the OS Paladin Military Statistics (This list includes in-game scenes and not assumed patrols and other flight duty.) Space Combat Sorties: 3 Enemy Starfighter Kills:2 Enemy Starfighter Assists:0 Enemy Capital Ship Kills:0 Enemy Capital Ship Assists:0 Number of times heavily damaged:0 Number of times starfighter had to be replaced:0 Number of times injured on duty: 1 Overall: Number of official missions: 2 Number of missions deemed success: 2 Number of missions deemed failure: 0 Number of Starfighter Missions: 1 Number of Non-Starfighter Missions: 1 Notes: Raxis has successfully hit Krieg in space combat. L'ygr, Raxis L'ygr, Raxis